1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image processing and related techniques, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for an improved workflow for digital image editing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image editing is the process of altering images. A feature common to many graphics editing software, such as ADOBE® PHOTOSHOP® Elements, involves the use of layers to perform various operations. Every image has at least one layer. When an original image is first opened, a layer comprising the image is created, called a background layer. Layers allow a user to add components and adjustments to an image and work on the components and adjustments one at a time without permanently changing the original image. For each layer, color and brightness may be adjusted, special effects may be applied, layer content may be repositioned, opacity and blending values may be specified, and so on. The stacking order of the layers may be rearranged, layers can be added and removed, and layers may be linked (grouped) so they may be visible and worked on simultaneously.
The use of layers enables maximum flexibility for the user while maintaining non-destructive editing. In non-destructive editing, the original image is not modified in the course of editing. Instead, layers are used to separate different elements of an image. Different kinds of layers exist, each representing a component part of the picture, either as pixels, showing an image (called a pixel layer) or as modification instructions (adjustments), which apply an effect (called an adjustment layer). These layers are stacked on top of one another and depending on the order, determine the appearance of the final picture. A layer can have a certain transparency/opacity and a number of other properties. A layer may have more than a hundred different possible settings. This gives the user a lot of flexibility with editing. An adjustment layer typically applies a common effect like brightness or saturation to other layers. However, because the effect of an adjustment is stored in a separate layer, it is easy to apply that adjustment layer to other layers to test different alternatives, without changing the original layer(s). In addition, an adjustment layer can be edited easily, so the effect can be applied to just a part of the image. This can be accomplished by using a layer mask, which is linked to a pixel layer or an adjustment layer. The layer mask hides parts of the layer to which it is linked, so those parts won't appear in a final version of the edited picture. A layer mask may be black and white or contain shades of grey. What is black on a mask will not be visible in the final picture. What is grey will be more or less transparent, depending on the shade of grey. As the mask layer can be both edited and moved around independently of both the background layer and the layer it applies to; mask layers give the user the ability to test different combinations of overlay. A working layer may refer to any type of layer, but specifically refers to the active layer on which the user is currently working (that is, currently editing).
A list of the layers is typically displayed in a panel in a sidebar of a graphical user interface.
It is known in image editing software to create a file that performs a series of editing steps on an image. The steps are recorded as a script and saved as a file. Thereafter, with a single click within the image editing software, the script is performed on the current image. With current image editing software, editing effects may only be applied to selected areas of the adjustment layers, but may not be applied to the pixel layers.
In order to apply a plurality of effects to pixel layers, a user must manually perform the steps of selecting an effect, creating a new layer (adjustment layer), making a selection of the area to which the effect is to be applied, then double clicking to apply the effect to the selected areas. To apply another effect, these steps must be performed again. In order to change an effect that was just applied, the layer on which the effect was applied must be deleted and the steps noted above repeated once again. In order to change the effect later in the editing process, a user must “undo” each completed step or restart the entire editing process with the original pixel layer.
Further, current image editing software only allows switching effects between adjustment layers. There is no means for switching between a pixel layer linked to a mask and an adjustment layer linked to a mask.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for an improved workflow for digital image editing.